tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Suki-Chan5930 as "Noah" (Studio Drama)
15:10 Suki-Chan5930 c6877604@gateway/web/freenode/ip.198.135.118.4 has joined #infographic 15:10 mode/#infographic TDIFan13 by CD-TDA 15:10 mode/#infographic TranscriptBot by CD-TDA 15:10 <@CD-TDA> Thanks for coming. 15:10 <@CD-TDA> We'll be ready shorly. 15:10 <@CD-TDA> shortly* 15:11 All right. 15:11 <@CD-TDA> Hi, Suki. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 15:11 TDFan1000 ~TDFan1000@109.79.187.213 has joined #infographic 15:12 I'm Suki-Chan5930. Today I will be auditioning for the characters of Owen and Noah for the upcoming season Camp Drama. 15:12 <@CD-TDA> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Noah, and then you can audition for Owen right after. 15:12 mode/#infographic TDFan1000 by CD-TDA 15:12 <@CD-TDA> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 15:13 All right. 15:13 <@CD-TDA> Great. First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 15:13 Yes I do. The link has both Owen and Noahs. 15:13 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Suki-Chan5930 15:13 <@CD-TDA> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 15:13 <@CD-TDA> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 15:13 8. 15:13 <@CD-TDA> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 15:14 8. 15:14 <@CD-TDA> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 15:14 No I do not. 15:14 <@CD-TDA> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 15:14 <@CD-TDA> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 15:14 No. 15:15 <@CD-TDA> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 15:15 Yes. 15:15 <@CD-TDA> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 15:15 Main antagonist. 15:16 <@CD-TDA> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Duncan. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 15:17 I have a quick problem. It is not letting me change my nickname. 15:17 <@CD-TDA> What are you attempting to change it to? 15:17 TDFan1000 has changed nick to Duncan| 15:17 Noah14. It keeps telling me unknown command. 15:18 <@CD-TDA> oh 15:18 <@CD-TDA> Are you typing in /nick Noah14 ? 15:18 Suki-Chan5930 has changed nick to Noah14| 15:18 <@CD-TDA> There we go. You may commence the scene. 15:18 <@Duncan|> Well, well look who it is. >_> 15:18 <@Duncan|> Book worm. 15:19 Oh shush it. Don't you have anything better to do. Like cuddle up to Miss CIT? 15:20 <@Duncan|> Who I cuddle up to is none of your business, shorty! 15:20 All right. Suit yourself. The world already knows. So what are you up so early for? Taking Harold's underwear for a ride again? 15:21 <@Duncan|> Yeah and to do this.....*pants Noah* HAHA classic. 15:21 <@CD-TDA> We'll end the scene here. Your second character is Owen. TDIFan13 will help you redo the audition process with him now. Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions